


Pyriphlegethon

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nerves, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Julian is pining for Garak.





	Pyriphlegethon

Julian shifted from one foot to the other, he glanced into the Tailor's shop and ignored the metaphorical buzz of his veins turned Pyriphlegethon. He sighed and pushed through the door- not that it was unusual- but it seemed, each time it was more difficult, each time the Cardassian laid his hand on his shoulders, each time their faces came close enough to kiss- but didn't quite. Garak threaded the needle through the  fabric,  gold standing out against the color of Roman Terran royals. He looked up at the sound of the door opening and he smiled at the Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed- I just live poor nervous Julian!


End file.
